The present application finds particular application in surround-view vehicle imaging systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle monitoring systems, other imaging systems, or other vehicle safety systems.
Conventional surveillance systems for trucks do not provide a system architecture for image processing between interchangeable vehicle sections, with possibly varying numbers of cameras and calibrations. Without knowledge of the number of cameras and their calibration, and without sufficient electronic control unit (ECU) capacity to process the incoming camera images, a surround view of the entire vehicle cannot be generated.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate generating a surround view image for an articulated commercial vehicle with interchangeable vehicle segments, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.